


Comida / Borrachera

by manuelianni7



Series: Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [25]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Beginnings, F/M, Luffy Being Luffy, One Piece Universe, Trip - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuelianni7/pseuds/manuelianni7
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Monkey D. Luffy
Series: Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002024





	Comida / Borrachera

Las botellas se estaban agotando, algo inédito en el único bar de la isla. Si bien nunca ha tenido mucha población, aquel día se estaba rompiendo la rutina diaria de todos los lugareños a causa de un gran barco que había atracado en busca de suministros y descanso para poder proseguir su aventura. La tripulación estaba agotada y sedienta, el hambre había hecho mella en los integrantes del barco y sus caras estaban chupadas. Casi parecían cadáveres andantes.

—Menos mal que habéis llegado hasta aquí, porque si no… —dijo la dueña del bar al que aparentemente era el capitán del navío. A pesar de la que estaban liando los otros tripulantes espoleados por el alcohol, ella siempre se mostraba serena y amable, aunque no dudaba en mostrar mano dura cuando debía.

—Sí, sí. Dame más comida, por favor —respondió el capitán, que llevaba un gran sombrero, una camisa blanca debajo de su negra gabardina y unos pantalones roídos por los dientes del mar, el tiempo y, con toda probabilidad, de los asaltos y fechorías cometidos.

—Luffy, trae el siguiente plato para el señor —ordenó la dueña, una joven y vigorosa mujer que había sido capaz de mantener en pie el negocio familiar a pesar de la cantidad de piratas que, de cuando en cuando, llegaban a la isla en busca de un oasis de paz. Asimismo, crio a su hijo, ahora empleado del bar, sin ayuda de nadie, pues su padre abandonó a la familia bastante pronto, llevándose por el camino al mayor de sus hijos.

Luffy era incapaz de llevar los platos en condiciones porque siempre acababa picando algo de ellos, y eso lo notaban los clientes, y sobre todo su madre, pero todos hacían la vista gorda porque el aura que rodeaba a aquel niño provocaba una sonrisa en todos los habitantes de la isla.

Cuando el capitán recibió su plato mermado por los ataques del pequeño, este se fijó en él y le dijo:

—Eh, tú. Este trozo de carne está mordisqueado. Ven aquí. —Luffy, cabizbajo, se acercó lentamente al capitán, que le infundía temor y respeto a partes iguales—. Chaval, ¿qué vas a ser cuando seas mayor? No puedes estar siempre aquí, en el bar, con tu madre. Tienes que ver mundo.

En ese momento, Luffy perdió todo atisbo de temor y ganó la suficiente seguridad como para darle una respuesta al capitán.

—Yo quiero ser el rey de los piratas.

Quién sabe si alguna vez llegará a conseguirlo…


End file.
